Alternate Ending To Cinderella
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: What If Anastasia's Foot Fit In The Glass Slipper? What If Cinderella Didn't Get The Happy Ending She Thought She'd Get, But A Different One? Read And Find Out. I'm Sorry If This Is Like Another Author's Story, I Don't Read ff For Cinderella XD


**I came up with this story while searching through stuff to write on this writing prompt site, and this was #4 so I changed the ending of Cinderella. If it is like another person's story, I'm sorry, I don't read fanfiction for Cinderella. So don't be mad if it sounds like another author's story, because I don't know. So Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella, Walt Disney does. **

**

* * *

** She had just made it down the winding stairs in the mansion when she saw Anastasia easily slip the glass slipper onto her foot. Cinderella looked shockingly at the scene in front of her. It was impossible, utterly impossible! Her foot was much smaller than Anastasia's. Not able to stand the pain that had stabbed her in her heart she turned and ran in the direction she'd just come from tears pouring down.

He looked puzzled at what was in front of him. This was not his mystery girl from the other night. No, the mystery girl was a blonde, and she much more beautiful. No offense to this girl or anything, she could be beautiful, for a blind man, maybe. It was mean he knew that, but it was true. Her voice was nasally and high, and it sounded like she complained a lot. Well, that and like he said before, she wasn't that attractive, and her sense of style…eke. The dress she was wearing was atrocious, personally he didn't understand what their mother saw in them, they were that vile. Then, again, the mother wasn't all that great either, she looked….scary to say the least, and as much as he wanted to find this mystery girl, all he wanted to do was hightail it out of there and never return EVER! "Well, it looks as if the shoe fits" Lady Tremaine said. Prince Charming almost cringed, but he stopped himself from doing so. All he could do was sheepishly nod his head. He looked away as she told the girls to go pack as they were moving into the castle. "What about Cinderella?" Drizella asked

The Prince looked at them with a confused look. _There was another one? _He thought _I thought there were only three. _If looks could kill the look Lady Tremaine was giving, would kill Drizella "W-who's Cinderella?" He asked and mentally slapped himself stuttering, because Prince's DON'T stutter. "Our maid," she said so coldly he almost got shivers down her spine "Well, that and she's our step-sister." Anastasia said and after she covered her mouth. Lady Tremaine gave another deadly look to her eldest daughter and all the Prince could think was that there was another one? "We don't have to worry about, we can leave her hear" Lady Tremaine said to the girls and they walked away. He looked at The Grand Duke puzzled as to what just happened. Minutes later they could they Lady's shrill old voice yelling at her daughters for slipping up. The Grand Duke just shrugged his shoulders as he was just as clueless as he was.

Minutes later descending from the stairs appeared a girl dressed in drag and cleaning supplies. Prince Charming could help but notice how familiar the girl looked. He shrugged it off and waited for his-dare he say it- fiancée. He wanted to gag at the fact he was going to be marrying that vile red head. "Grand Duke, can't we just leave?" He asked "No, we can't" was the reply he got. "They are just so vile though! I don't want to marry that-that THING!" he complained "But, sire her foot fits" "HOW! Did you not see her foot! It's, in the simplest of terms, HUGE!" "Her foot fits sire there is nothing we can do about it"

Charming turned ad looked at the door and ran a hand through his brown hair. "It's not her though" He sighed "What do you mean it's not her?" The Grand Duke asked. "She had blonde hair and was beautiful, that thing up there is red headed, and well ugly"

Cinderella was cleaning the foyer and listening in on their conversation and almost started laughing on the spot. She found it funny that he was referring to Anastasia as a thing, and them in general as vile. _At least I'm not the only one who thinks that _She thought. Just as she was about to move onto the next room the devils themselves were coming back down. She wanted to cry again, but what good would that do? The Price and The Grand Duke would just think she was going to miss the three of them, which she would not. Lucifer who was correctly named since he was also the devil cam trampling down the stairs like he was a king. If animals could smirk, he would smirking at her right now and he tracked mud on the floor she just cleaned. "You damn cat!" she yelled causing everyone to turn and look at her "What did you just say?" The evil witch herself said. She simply ignored her step-mother and went cleaned up the mud. They all left with out a word leaving her crying in the foyer of her home. She picked up the bucket and walked out side. There she dropped the bucket and hopped onto her father's horse. She went to a town far away in which she got a job and found a suitable husband whom she loved dearly. _Maybe this was the happy ever after I was supposed to get _She thought.

Back at the palace Prince Charming wasn't having the happy ever after he intended. To say the least, he wanted to strangle Anastasia. All she did was complain about this and that, and her voice! Oh God her voice! It was so damn annoying! He sighed as he ate dinner listening to his wife and her sister complain about how their ladies in waiting are so lazy and don't do anything. He wouldn't be surprised if she and her sister ended up dead one day, seeing everyone hated them. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but it was true. The only upside of this marriage was his son and daughter. They were his pride and joys and they were completely different from their mother, which he thought was a good thing. He sighed and walked the grounds, following the path he and that mystery girl took the night of the ball. He wondered how his life would be now if he and that mystery girl had ended up together, maybe things would be different or maybe not, he'll never know.

* * *

**So there it is, my horrible attempt to try and change the ending of Cinderella. R&R and tell me what you think. **


End file.
